


《出轨》

by ZheJiu



Category: MM! – Fandom
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 能让Loki怀着孕还要冒险私会的alpha，究竟比他优秀多少？





	《出轨》

Thor拎着公文包从医院回家时，在玄关处听见Loki正在打电话。omega的声音沙哑而慵懒，带着笑意用意大利语说着什么。

可惜Thor并没有学过这个语种。

alpha刻意放重了脚步，Loki在他走进客厅之前挂断了电话，抱着臂倚在沙发靠背上微笑着问好。

“今天还好么？”Thor捧着Loki的面颊吻了他，omega温顺地眯着眼扬起了头，任由丈夫干燥温暖的手掌罩着自己隆起的小腹，“你又偷偷抽烟了，小混蛋。”

“一点而已，”Loki怀的是头胎，前三个月就有两次险些流产，只好提早休了产假在家调理，“我的杂志呢？早上你出门前我让你带的那本。”

omega家境优渥，不但被学院特聘为经济学教授，在家族企业中也有身居高职的工作。Thor是为Loki感到可惜的，但强势的omega并非是会为婚姻牺牲自己的人。

Loki想要一个孩子，这是他能够负担的代价。

Thor从公文包里拿出了经济周刊，他的爱人接过后就窝在沙发上翻阅了起来，轻车熟路地将冰冷的脚丫伸进alpha的怀里暖着。

“odin又训诫你了？”omega发现他的未婚夫面色晦暗，“他是院长，无论你是不是他的儿子，总归会有些颐指气使。”

“父亲只是比较严厉，”Thor的话格外少，“我能解决。”

医生揉了揉爱人形状漂亮的脚趾，起身从外套里摸出烟走到了阳台上。Loki在Thor转过身后抬头看了他一眼，解锁手机飞快地发了几条短信。

Thor回来时，Loki已经睡着了。他们六个月大的胎儿把omega折磨得不轻，Loki密长的睫毛下有一圈凹陷的青灰色。

忘记锁屏的手机发出了一声短信提示音，Thor伸手拿了过来，点开。

[Loki： 套房定好了么？]  
[fandral：约顿海姆酒店，1203。]

Thor退出界面的指尖有些颤抖，他这些天的烟瘾已经到了无法遏制的地步，此刻狂跳后又骤停的心脏，却依旧犹如戒断症般令人无比难过。

Loki出轨了。

Thor并非毫无预感的，他们的感情在走下坡路，连这个即将到来的新生命都无济于事。

他们都是各自行业中的佼佼者，父辈之间有些延续几代的矛盾，Loki和Thor却偏偏走到了一起。

相识10天后确定关系，两个月后意外怀孕，他们从初遇到订婚只有84天。

一切都太仓促了，Thor无比明确自己深爱着Loki，但他不知道Loki的心意又有多坚定。

“Thor看见了，fandral。”Loki在Thor离开后睁开了清亮的绿眼睛，勾着唇拨通电话，“他一定会过来。”

“你这次玩得太过火了，哥们儿。”意大利男人笑着在电话那头打了个呼哨，“我可不觉得这是什么惊喜，没有一个alpha会觉得是。”

“这会是个完美的求婚。”Loki哼了一声,撑着沙发赤脚踩在了地毯上。Omega的身段很高挑，抱着鼓起的孕腹时并不显得突兀，“Thor喜欢我给他的一切，只要我达成目的就好。”

Loki的想法要强而直接，既然Thor抢先策划了他们的订婚，那他绝对不甘示弱。

Thor坐在车里很久了，阿斯加德酒店是这个街区的新地标，他在这个下午心烦意乱地做不了任何工作，只能和同事换班请假。

能让Loki怀着孕还要冒险私会的alpha，究竟比他优秀多少？

Thor见过那个叫fandral的意大利男人，像一个风流潇洒的小胡子剑客，身上带着标志性的滥情香水味。

医生拢了拢衬衫衣领，有些不自在地走进了酒店大堂。Thor敢肯定自己的模样有点鬼鬼祟祟，但那些安保人员都不约而同地忽视了自己。

alpha很快找到了1203号包厢，房门虚掩着，隐约传来脚步走动的声音。

怎么只有一个人？

Thor推门走了进去，发现Loki正坐在镜子前涂着护手霜，Omega在怀孕后皮肤便总是很干燥。Loki状似惊讶地挑了挑眉，从镜子里看向了Thor：“你来得比我预料中晚了些。”

“到底怎么回事？”alpha的声音很沉，连欧蓝的眼里也风雨欲倾，“我以为你......” “你以为我出轨了，对么？”Loki勾着唇将胳膊搭在了爱人的肩上，得意的像一个凯旋而归的将军，“我要是真想这么做，才不会被你发现。”

“Loki。”Thor是真的生气了，冷着嗓音叫了一声Omega的名字，随即便盯着他不再说话。

“行了，我以后不开这样的玩笑。”Loki服软地耸了耸肩，松垮的浴袍下露出细长的小腿，Omega低头从床头柜里拿出了一个绒盒，“我今天可是来求婚的，你连这点面子都不给，嗯？”

“......求婚？！”Thor这才发现铺满了落地窗和床单的玫瑰，还有散发着淡香的烛灯，“你为了给我一个求婚惊喜，反倒让我误会你出轨？”

“我一向只看结果。”有恃无恐的孕夫打开了绒盒，简约漂亮的对戒熠熠生辉，“不能总让你来当浪漫的聪明人，快点戴上。”

而alpha低头看了看对戒，突然似笑非笑地说：“不。”

于是Loki大局在握的微笑僵在了嘴角。

Thor·odinson，他的未婚夫，在刚刚拒绝了Loki的求婚。

医生看着那双润润的绿眼睛变得羞愤，主动求婚时的矜贵和逞强消失得无影无踪。Loki扭头将绒盒丢回了抽屉，脖颈上陌生的香水味却钻进了alpha的鼻尖。

“你怎么用着fandral的香水，”Thor捏住了Loki的手腕，力道已经有些失控，“玩真的？”

“你刚才要是答应我的求婚，我就已经把自己当贺礼送你了。”Omega嘶了一声，拧着眉挑衅他，“既然要追求刺激，那就贯彻到底.....唔！”

Thor弯腰用肩膀顶住了Loki的侧腰，直接将他扛起来扔到了床上。自孕期起就一直被温柔对待的Omega懵了懵，alpha便已经按住他的手脚压了上来。

“对我来说已经够刺激了，小骗子。”

他们从一开始就是被性吸引的，西装革履的清冷omega在床上的花样多得几乎让Thor招架不住，而这个alpha的荷尔蒙天生便吸引着Loki。

似乎从一开始，便是Loki占着主导地位将Thor一步步拉进了婚姻。

omega咬着Thor的喉结，隔着裤子握住了他的性器轻轻一抓，便趁着alpha腰软的时候翻身骑在了他的胯上。

“别胡闹。”Thor捏住了Loki上下其手的爪子，哑着嗓子警告他，“再忍四个月.....” “闭嘴。”Omega绿幽幽的眼睛像一条饿极了的毒舌，Loki的胸口和孕腹一起紧贴着Thor，而他抓着未婚夫的手探进了自己的浴袍之下，“摸摸看，dear.....”

Omega的大腿修长而紧绷，Thor喜欢它们被西装长裤包裹的样子， 或汗津津地缠着自己的腰痉挛。而此刻，alpha干燥粗糙的手掌摸进了两腿之间，突然碰到了一根丝带。

Thor愣了愣，在爱人戏谑期待的目光中撩开了他的浴袍。

Omega尺寸不俗的性器被系上了一根墨绿色的丝带，极为骚包地打了一个蝴蝶结。

“礼物总要有漂亮的包装，”Loki撑着胸口动了动，他不得不托着自己的孕腹来分散后腰的负担，“解开它，Thor。”

alpha舔了舔嘴角，仅剩的理智在Loki半勃的性器颤颤巍巍地划过自己小腹时，全线崩盘。

“我会让它变得更紧。”

Loki在被Thor抓着头发压倒时幸灾乐祸地叫了一声，下一刻便被毫无前戏往身体里挤的东西撑得失了声。

他们的性事永远都是合拍畅快的，从来没有让Loki觉得招架不住过，Omega这才迟钝地发现，这个体格壮硕的alpha可能比自己了解的更加强悍。

Thor的动作重而果断，他在进到一半时停了停，换了个角度斜刺了进去。Loki毫无办法地蹬了一下腿，小腹被顶得一坠一坠地发胀。alpha把Loki的后腰托了起来，大腿垫在他的尾骨下，让Omega姿势别扭地再一次被肏了进去。

Loki烂熟的肉穴完全被暴露在了alpha的眼前，他被刺激得完全勃起的性器越来越胀大，被丝带勒得发红。“哈啊....嗯！Thor.....呃啊....”Omega想要解开丝带，却被未婚夫抓着双手按在了头顶。

“既然是给我的礼物，就只有我能拆。”金色的发丝在alpha湛蓝的眼前晃动，Thor在做爱时的眼神都和手术台上一样冷静，性感得让Loki发颤，“等你身上的香水味散了，我就停下。”

Loki呜咽着眨了眨眼睛，回忆了一下fandral念叨过的留香时间。

“那得....啊嗯！唔....要9个小时！”Loki抓破了Thor的肩膀，抖着嗓子求饶，“轻点.....嗯！肚子......”

Omega的生殖腔已经被顶得松软，却因为怀着胎儿而抗拒着痉挛了起来。Loki的呻吟已经染上了哭腔，挂在alpha后腰上的腿却在Thor想要退出时夹紧了他。

“别停，唔.....”蠕动紧缩的甬道让Thor汗流浃背，孕期让Loki很难高潮，以至于他高估了Omega可以承受的运动量，“Thor，做完.....”

“我用手帮你，”Thor亲了亲Loki的鼻尖，连沙哑的嗓音都柔软了下来，“听话，别乱动。”

“用嘴，”奸商从不放弃讨价还价的机会，Loki撑着胳膊跪趴在了Thor的面前，塌着腰冲他晃了晃挺翘的屁股，“快点。”

Thor啧了一声，咬了一口Omega的臀肉后向两腿之间舔了进去。粗糙的舌尖刮过敏感的嫩肉，浓郁甜腻的信息素只冲Thor的鼻尖。

“你是真的憋太久了，”医生笑嘻嘻地捏了捏爱人腰上多出来的软肉，Loki极为自律，如果不是因为怀孕，身上绝对找不出一丝赘肉，“今天就是打定主意要把我生吞活剥的，对么？”

“谁让你口活太差，”Loki舒服得像一只晒太阳的懒猫，伸展着脊背扭头冲Thor抛了个媚眼，“这几个月每次爽得只有你。”

alpha没吭声，舔弄的位置突然向Omega的股沟移了移。

“操你.....嗯！”Loki惊悚地向前爬了两步，被Thor捏着小腿肉拽回了身下，alpha护着他的肚子慢慢地往下压，直到性器抵上了Omega紧窄的后穴，“我说过你休想碰后面.....啊嗯......唔！”

他们试过一次，Loki疼得在Thor身上咬出了好几个口子，若非一脚踹偏在了alpha的大腿上，可能Thor就此废了。

“前面又不行......你总得让我进来，”Thor咬住Omega被标记过的后颈加了力道，Loki便喘着气动不了了，眼泪汪汪地由着Thor扩张自己的肠道，“别怕，这次不弄疼你。”

“混蛋...嗯！嗯......”Thor格外耐心，摸到了藏在软肉下的突起后才慢慢地开始加第三根手指，“我说了不行...哈呃，受不了.....”

“你已经湿了，Loki。”医生低低地笑了一声，另一只手挤进了Omega被忽略的阴道，前后夹击的快感让Loki像被拽了尾巴的猫一样，咕噜着翘起了后臀，“你的体内温度比怀孕之前高了不少，嗯？”

“别墨迹，说什么废话。”Loki恼羞成怒地扭头在Thor的下巴上咬了一口，随即就因为alpha突然肏进了肠道，抓着床单只有喘气的份，“啊嗯！哈.....还是疼....”

“很疼？”Thor的动作很慢，胀硬的顶端在紧绷高热的肠肉里戳刺，“肚子难受么？”

Loki抽了抽鼻子，怂兮兮地扭头去找alpha的唇：“就一点点疼......”

“乖。”Thor笑着低头含住了爱人的下唇，放肆地捏着他的后腰挺动起了腰杆。Loki终于没再用银舌头挑衅，抓着Thor的胳膊配合他顶到了最深。

前列腺被撞到时Loki已经没力气呻吟了，粘滑的体液从两人的交合处顺着Thor的大腿流到了床单上。alpha握住了Loki松开床单的手，十指交握着在他耳边喘息。

极致的快感让Thor的视线有些模糊，他感到无名指上突然传来刺痛，抬到眼前看时，发现了一排环绕着指根的牙印。

“拆了礼物就别想拒绝，”Loki气哼哼地享受着高潮的余韵，眼尾晕红地瞅着alpha，“还有，你的口活真的很差。”

“香水味还没散呢，Loki。”

Omega吓得不吭声了，扭头把自己裹进了被子里。

而当Thor发现约顿海姆酒店居然在Loki的名下，而那个意大利男人是合伙人之一，已经是在他们操办婚礼之前了。

“这算是聘礼，”又赢回一局的Omega亲了亲丈夫，笑眯眯地把襁褓中的婴儿塞给了Thor，“以后我说了算。”


End file.
